After Dusk
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: IT'S FINALLY UP! It is the sequal to Break of Dawn. The story will not make sense if you don't read Break of Dawn. So, Phineas tries to return the favor to help Ferb to go out with Vanessa. PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT TE PLOT. The title wil make sense at the end. ATTENTION: ME AND MY GOOD FRIEND "NR-Mars" ARE TEAMING UP TO MAKE A PnF TRUTH OR DARE SUPER SHOW!
1. The Problem

_**After Dusk**_

Chapter 1: The Problem

Author: Phinabella123

_**Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS, it's finally up! "After Dusk" is the sequel to "Break of Dawn". It's about Phineas trying to help Ferb with his crush, Vanessa, to return the favor of Ferb helping Phineas with Isabella. You will have read to figure out the problem. So please, ENJOY!**_

It's been one day since Ferb helped Phineas with Isabella. For the whole day Ferb didn't get a chance to even say a word to Phineas. Phineas was with Isabella the whole day. At 8:45 p.m. Phineas finally talked to Ferb.

"So, how are we going to get you with Vanessa," Phineas said happily.

"Oh, now you're concerned about me when you're not locked to Isabella's lips," Ferb said angrily. Phineas had a sorry look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry Ferb, for now on until you get Vanessa, you will have my full attention," Phineas said to Ferb. Ferb smiled and nodded in thanks. "Now I think you should just call her, and see what she is doing today," Phineas said with a grin on his face.

"Okay I'll call her. Can I see your phone?" Ferb said. Phineas handed his phone to Ferb, "Thanks Phineas."

He dialed her number. He got it when they went across the world. The phone was ringing. A scared voice came over the phone.

"Hello who's this?" Vanessa's nervous voice said.

"Hey it's Ferb, I was ju-," he was interrupted by Vanessa.

"FERB! You need to help me! One of my dad's inventions went MAD!" They heard the phone drop and hit the ground hard, and they heard Vanessa in the background, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID MACHINE! HEY STO-AHHHHH!" Ferb listened in shock.

"What's wrong Ferb?" Phineas asked curiously. Ferb hung up, and looked at Phineas slowly.

Ferb said, "We have a problem."

_**Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER! HA! Well how did you like it? I think I did awesome! Please review! Tune in next time to see what happens to Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa! **_


	2. Have to Try

_**After Dusk**_

Chapter 2: Have to Try

Author: Phinabella123

_**Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I will extend this chapter a little to make up for it. So please, ENJOY!**_

_Previously: "What's wrong Ferb?" Phineas asked curiously. Ferb hung up, and looked at Phineas slowly._

_Ferb said, "We have a problem."_

After telling Phineas what happened on the phone. Phineas just sat there shocked. Ferb started rubbing his own face and mumbling, oh no, from time to time. They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes. Phineas finally spoke up.

"What are we going to do?" Phineas said shockingly. Ferb sat up and looked at Phineas.

Ferb said, "We need to save her!"

Phineas looked at his brother and said, "How are we going to that, Ferb?"

"We need to get to her house, quick!" Ferb yelled.

"We can't, there's a robot monster over there! WE MIGHT BE KILLED!" Phineas shouted at Ferb.

"WE HAVE TO TRY! I LOVE HER!" Ferb yelled back. Phineas had a sad look on his face.

"Fine… let's go," Phineas said with regret. Ferb smiled and hugged his brother so tight he heard his brother gasp for air. He let go and laughed, "We m-might n-need to get s-some of our inventions to use as weapons," Phineas said while gasping for air. About 10 minutes later they gathered up some old gadgets. Ferb has: 1 freeze ray, an ultra powered nail gun, 20 super explosive paint grenades, and a 10,000 volt tazer. Phineas has a heat gun, knock-out blow darts, 10 smoke grenades, and a grappling hook.

"C'mon, let's go save Vanessa!" Ferb shouted as they left.

_45 minutes later at D.E.I._

Perry was trying to save Vanessa and Dr. Doof from the deadly robot. The robot was supposed to be a more evolved and evil version of Norm. Something went wrong in the wiring which made the evilest thing in the world.

"HELP PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doof said while being chased around by the robot. All Perry's attempts to defeat it failed. Just then he was knocked across the room and was knocked out. Vanessa was knocked out by the phone. Dr. Doof was hiding behind his couch.

_Outside D.E.I._

"C'mon, let's go in!" Ferb said with a lot of courage. They ran in, and took the elevator to the top. On the way they started talking.

"You ready, Phineas?" Ferb said nervously. Phineas nodded.

"Yep, are you?" Ferb also nodded and took out his nail gun. Phineas took out his heat ray. When they got to the top they took a deep breath. The door opened and they ran in. When they saw what was going on they stood in shock and Ferb said one thing.

"Oh my god…" Ferb said quietly.

_**Authors note: BOOM! Once again another CLIFFHANGER! Will Ferb save Vanessa? Will they find out Perry's secret? Why am I listing questions? Please review. I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!**_


	3. Mron the Robot

_**After Dusk**_

Chapter 3: Mron the Robot

Author: Phinabella123

_**Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS, Phinabellaguy123 here, to continue the story! MAN that was such a cliffhanger! GOD, I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THIS! Please, Enjoy the most dramatic chapter of After Dusk!**_

_Previously:_ _The door opened and they ran in. When they saw what was going on they stood in shock and Ferb said one thing._

"_Oh my god…" Ferb said quietly._

What they saw was unbearable to look at. The giant robot threw a man across the room. The man hit his head against a weird looking machine. He was unconscious. Vanessa was tangled in a phone cord with a terrible bruise on her head. She was knocked out to. Phineas saw a familiar shape in the corner of the room.

"Perry?" Phineas said confused, but then got scared, "PERRY! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Phineas started yelling as he ran to Perry. Perry was lucky that his hat flown off his head when he got hit. So Phineas thought it was normal Perry, "What is Perry doing here?" Phineas asked Ferb from across the room.

But, Ferb was at Vanessa's side already, "Vanessa! Vanessa! C'mon, wake up!" Ferb yelled worriedly.

The robot noticed the two boys. The robot had a name on his side. It was Mron (Norm spelled backwards. The pronunciation is Mar-Ron). He charged At Ferb. Ferb reacted quickly and shot his nail gun at Mron's chest. Mron had smoke coming from the holes Ferb shot at him. Phineas turned from the knocked out Perry and shot his heat ray at Mron. It Mron's hand, and he screamed in pain.

"Take that you rust bucket!" Phineas yelled. The missing hand suddenly turned into a laser. Phineas picked up Perry and quickly ran across the room. Phineas threw a smoke grenade behind him which blinded the robot. Ferb took his chance and froze Mron with his freeze ray.

"Okay, now what?" Ferb said while shaking.

"Let's try to wake everyone up," Phineas suggested. Ferb nodded and poured water on Vanessa which woke her up.

"Wha- What happened?" she asked. Then she looked at the robot and screamed.

Ferb said, "Calm down its okay, I froze him."

Vanessa hugged Ferb and said, "Thank you so much! You saved me, my dad, and my dad's nemesis Per-," she was cut off by the robot breaking out of the ice and started running at them. They all screamed in terror as Phineas was knocked through a window and started falling off the top of the building.

_**Authors note: HA! I love cliffhangers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. VERY SUSPESFUL! LOL! Well, let's see what happens next on After Dusk! Please review! I DON'T ON PHINEAS AND FERB!**_


	4. Ferb's Revenge

_**After Dusk**_

Chapter 3: Ferb's Revenge

Author: Phinabellaguy123

_**Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Sorry I have been gone so long. I've been working on my YouTube channel for 3 weeks! Go check out my channel. IT'S ALL ABOUT VIDEO GAMES! The channel name is HMgames1. Back to the story! ENJOY!**_

_Previously:_ _They all screamed in terror as Phineas was knocked through a window and started falling off the top of building._

Phineas opened his eyes and realized, he was about to die. Just then a rope wrapped around him and pulled him through a window. Phineas didn't know who or what saved him. He was shocked at what he saw at the other end of the rope. It was his pet platypus, Perry. Perry was standing on his hind legs and had a fedora.

"Perry?" Phineas said in shock. Perry quickly pulled out a tiny camera and pointed it at Phineas. Phineas looked at the camera. It said on the side, 1-minute memory eraser, "Wait, Perry!" FLASH! Phineas fell over and saw nothing but white. He remembered being hit off the roof, and pulled through a window. That's all.

Perry took off before Phineas began to regain conciseness. Phineas couldn't move. Just then, he passed out.

Ferb didn't see Phineas get rescued. He thought Phineas fell to his death. Ferb stood up and turned around to face Mron. Mron's smile faded as he saw Ferb's death glare. Ferb started chasing Mron around. You can see the fear in Mron's face (Mron was added emotions). Ferb shot his nail gun at Mron almost 30 times. Mron got on his hands and knees. Ferb came up and bashed dents in his head. Then, Ferb froze Mron's head and stomped on it. Mron's head burst into pieces.

Ferb was breathing hard with tears in his eyes. Vanessa came up behind him and hugged him tight and told him it all was going to be okay.

"He's gone Vanessa, how could it be okay," Ferb said sadly. Right after that sentence Phineas came stumbling through the elevator doors. Ferb stared in shock as his brother started standing up. Ferb ran to him and hugged him really tight.

"Ferb, c-can't b-b-breath…" Phineas gasped out.

"Revenge for the death hug when I agreed to help you with Isabella!" Ferb shouted with happiness. "Now, let's go home," Ferb said. Then, Vanessa leaned in and kissed Ferb. Ferb blushed madly. They all started walking home together.

_**Author's note: Awesome! But, this is not the last chapter! One more to go! Please review! Please go and see my channel at /HMgames1. Hope you ENJOYED!**_


	5. Back to Home

_**After Dusk**_

Chapter 5: Back at Home

Author: Phinabellaguy123

_**Authors Note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here it is… the final chapter of After Dusk. This chapter will be kind of short, because there is not much left to do for this story. BUT! There might be a surprise at the end of the story. So please, ENJOY! (Also go check out my YouTube channel, HMgames1, please ENJOY my videos!)**_

_Previously:_ _"Now, let's go home," Ferb said. Then, Vanessa leaned in and kissed Ferb. Ferb blushed madly. They all started walking home together._

As the gang was walking to the Flynn/Fletcher household, Isabella joined them and asked where they were all day. She didn't really believe that they fought a robot in a building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. She got over it though. They went home to find Candace sadly walking up to her room.

"Hang on guys, me and Ferb should see what's up with Candace," Phineas said. The boy's both kissed their girlfriends, went in the house.

"What do you think is up with her?" Ferb said while walking up the stairs.

"I'm not sure Ferb," Phineas said, "Oh there you are Perry!" Perry made his signature growl and walked off. Phineas thought he heard Perry sigh with relief, but he shrugged it off.

They knocked on her door. No answer. "Candace, what's wrong?" Phineas said concerned.

"Nothing Phineas!" she shouted. Phineas frowned and knocked again.

"C'mon Candace, we can help you," Phineas said. He heard the door unlock. The brothers smiled as Candace opened the door. They frowned to see her crying, "Candace, what happened?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know Phineas and Ferb, I-it's like Jeremy doesn't even care about me anymore!" Candace said madly, "He barely talks to me, he stopped asking me out on dates, I'm just so confused!" she shouted.

Phineas smiled at Ferb. Ferb didn't know why he was smiling at him. Then Phineas nodded toward Candace. Then, Ferb realized what Phineas was about to say.

"PHINEAS! Don't you dare!" Ferb shouted angrily.

"We can help you, Candace!" Phineas said happily. Ferb moaned madly.

"Here we go again," Ferb said while falling down on Candace's bed.

"Ferb, I know what were going to do tomorrow!" Phineas said with excitement.

Ferb grunted, "Oh no."

_**Authors Note: OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Guess what? CANDJEREMY STORY TIME! Yep I'm making a sequel to this sequel! The stories name will be **__**Exactly Midnight!**__** I can't wait to write it! So, how did you like this story! Make sure to **__**review**__**! Go check out my YouTube channel at com **__**YouTube**_/_**HMgames1.**__** THX For reading! **_


End file.
